


Envy, Thy Name is Earl

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine had shown him this toy -- embarrassed that he even had it and fumbling as he explained it was a gag gift from one of his brother's friends -- Kurt hadn't been able to stop thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy, Thy Name is Earl

**Author's Note:**

> Plain plug porn that sort of, doesn't quite maybe fills this [orgasm denial prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/6639.html?thread=3314159#t3314159) and also does a reversal on this [butt plug prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/6639.html?thread=1416175#t1416175).

Kurt hadn't been sure what it would be like, trying to drive Blaine crazy, but he hadn't thought it would be quite this fun. After all, it wasn't like he was getting any stimulation out of it really. Blaine couldn't touch him because his hands were tied to the bed post with his tie, but his thighs were trembling to either side of Kurt's shoulders. And it was really fantastically nice to have this sort of direct feedback on his actions.

He knew he could move his fingers inside Blaine in a certain way when he wanted that low, guttural noise again. The one that took forever to make its way out; it was strained, strained silence as Blaine tried to fight it, arching and shaking and gritting his teeth before he finally broke. Afterward it was like everything went lax -- breath heaving when he'd been holding it before, his legs sliding easy against Kurt's arms instead of clenching, and his ass pulling at Kurt's fingers like they wanted nothing more than his whole hand to go deeper.

"Kurt-" Blaine whined. "I can't-"

It was cruel, he supposed, to reply with: "You will."

When Blaine had shown him this toy -- embarrassed that he even had it and fumbling as he explained it was a gag gift from one of his brother's friends -- Kurt hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. He'd commented with an amused, "expensive," as soon as he'd seen [Earl's gold plating and its sleek smooth design](https://www.lelo.com/index.php?collectionName=luxe&groupName=EARL), but having it in his hands now took all the humor out of the situation.

Earl was cool and heavy in Kurt's free hand, and its natural shine only became more pronounced with lubricant smeared over it. "Are you ready?" Kurt asked, scissoring his fingers inside Blaine.

Blaine's eyes squeezed shut and his breathing hitched, but one knee lifted to the side anyway, exposing his opening so that Kurt could see him. Earl didn't go in as easily as Kurt had quite expected. Blaine tightened up at the first cool touch of it and Kurt had to push pretty firmly to get its thick head past that first ring of muscle. Blaine's tension got more and more pronounced as the buttplug's breadth was pushed past his resistance. At the place where it was widest, Blaine made a short, high noise and then in that same pitch, said Kurt's name, and then his legs parted that much further and the plug just sank into the depths of Blaine's body and sat there, seemingly happy with where it had found itself.

Kurt hooked a finger into the loop at the end of the plug and tugged at it until it had stretched Blaine open to his fullest before letting it slide back in. He pulled at it again and again and every time it plunged back into Blaine's body, the older boy made a tiny whimpering noise.

"Does it hurt?" Kurt asked because in his experience, whimpering was never good.

But Blaine was shaking his head, mussed hair spreading in dark curls over the bed spread, and his erection hadn't flagged at all. It still wept openly against the buttons of Blaine's uniform shirt and seemed to become more insistent the more Kurt played with the plug. "Kurt, please-"

"What is it like?" Kurt interrupted. "What does it feel like?"

"Amazing," Blaine gasped, brown eyes fluttering open to search for Kurt's face. "So amazing." The adoration in his voice was real and he seemed determined to go on, to keep talking, but when Kurt urged the plug in deeper, Blaine tossed his head and wailed. "Oh god," he groaned and hooked an ankle over Kurt's back. "It's like- It's like-"

Kurt licked at his thumb and rubbed at the ring of muscle around the plug. "Go on."

"I've never even-" Blaine stopped for a moment, hips rolling but without Kurt holding onto the loop, the plug merely moved with him and he sagged back onto the bed with a frustrated huff. "It won't stop pressing against _everything_."

Kurt smoothed his hands over the insides of Blaine's thighs and spread them so far to either side that the plug kind of slipped out a little. Blaine hurriedly carried on: "It's got no give and it's so hard and it's like... it's so _solid_ -"

"Keep them there," Kurt whispered, squeezing Blaine's thighs. "And keep talking." He kind of smiled before he added, "for as long as you can."

Kurt fucked Blaine hard with the plug, the sharp shallow thrusts of his hand forcing the plug deep. It was kind of amazing to note that Blaine had completely yielded around the plug's thickness. His voice was strained as he kept telling Kurt how much he was enjoying this, how much he wanted this, for Kurt to never stop never stop because loves him so fucking much; and his legs were tense and trembling with the effort of staying spread and his hips rolled into every thrust, wanting it and asking for it and relaxing open for it.

"Shit," Kurt cursed because the base of the plug has warmed to his touch and the rest of the plug must have done the same inside Blaine's body.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt-" Blaine rasped, hands clenching around open air from where they were tied. He looked so desperate like this, writhing to get what he wanted from Kurt. "Just a little more, fuck-"

And oh, shit no, Kurt was _not_ letting a plug -- no matter how expensive -- get this.

Kurt pulled the plug all the way and dropped it to the side without a backwards look and while Blaine was still mourning its loss, filled the empty space with himself instead. Blaine went rigid -- a gasp caught right in his throat -- and for a moment there, Kurt wondered if maybe he'd done something wrong. But Blaine melted into him, turning to find Kurt's mouth with his own while his hips shifted and his legs tucked around Kurt's sides.

"Feel so good," Blaine whispered into Kurt's mouth after a wet hot kiss and sent red electric frisson down his spine. "Do it, Kurt. Don't stop now."

Kurt braced himself on his elbows and got himself up on his knees and kissed Blaine long and hard before he started fucking himself into Blaine's body. He was so hot and slick and open from the plug that there was hardly any resistance at all. His ass pulsed around him, though, with heavy clenches of reaction when Kurt found the right spot to hit, and when Kurt finally got it down to where he could pretty well hit it every time, Blaine's mouth went slack under his, making these tiny noises as Kurt pumped into him.

Blaine gave up with a hard shiver, crying out Kurt's name as he painted their stomachs with hot come. Kurt cursed again as Blaine's body seized tight around him and was completely unable to stop himself from jerking hard and coming inside him. When Kurt finally shook the haze of dazed sensation from his head, Blaine was looking down at him with heavy lidded eyes, breath still running fast and deep.

"Good?" Kurt managed to ask quietly.

"Wonderful," Blaine returned with a hidden smile. "Though, better if I could use my hands."

Kurt dutifully tugged at the knot he'd made with Blaine's school tie and watched with rapid interest as Blaine undid the buttons of his sweat and come soaked shirt.

"Hm," Blaine said as he tossed his shirt to the side, and he moved up onto his knees and into Kurt's personal space. He tucked his face into Kurt's neck and Kurt watched as his hand also delved between his own cheeks and rubbed in slow circles. "I can feel your come inside me, Kurt."

"Oh," Kurt managed to intone before the realization of what that means hit him. " _Wow_."

Then Blaine did something amazing by taking Kurt's hand and and directing his fingers to his hole, guiding Kurt's movements with his fingertips until Kurt was mimicking those same slow circles Blaine had been doing earlier. Blaine shuddered against him. Kurt could feel the sticky wetness of his come seeping out of Blaine's body and it was kind of gross in the same way that it was also really, really hot. And so maybe he sort of just... slid two of his fingers inside Blaine without any preamble just to feel him straighten and hear his breathing go kind of funny.

"Feels weird," Blaine whispered with a hot breath against Kurt's neck. "Sticky."

Kurt nodded, feeling kind of light headed. "Maybe we should-"

_Do it again_ had been what he was going to finish but Blaine's nails dug into the back of his ribcage when his fingers slid particularly deep inside him.

"Shower," Blaine finished for him instead. "Maybe we should shower."

And really, that suddenly sounded like it had a whole lot more possibilities.


End file.
